


This is Halloween!

by orphan_account



Series: Inktober 2016 Drabbles [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, F/M, Ilse And Martha Are Siblings, Moritz is Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inktober day 5: A scene illustrated and based off your favorite fall-based song





	

The citizens of Halloweentown always welcomed the Pumpkin King and the Christmas Princess on the first day of October. His girlfriend, Ilse, known as Santa’s daughter, was traveling to Halloweentown from Christmastown. The citizens always did the same song and it got old after a while.

The first few times, Ilse was scared by the citizens of Halloweentown. Melchior, after seeing this, tried to talk Moritz out of his relationship with Ilse. Moritz had said he wasn’t breaking up with Ilse.

The first time Ilse went to Halloweentown, Moritz asked, “Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with me and you will see. This, my town of Halloween.” He opened the door to the town and everyone jumped to attention and started performing.

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!” they sang. “This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween!”

“I am the one hiding under your bed,” Wendla said. “Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.”

“I am the one hiding under your stairs!” Martha said. “Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.”

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!” Moritz joined in the singing.

“In this town, don't we love it now?” Moritz asked. “Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.”

“Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can,” Melchior said. “Something's waiting there to pounce, and how you'll...scream! This is Halloween!”

“Red 'n' black,” Georg said, “and slimy green.”

“Aren't you scared?” Moritz asked. Ilse nodded, eyes wide. “Well, that's just fine.”

“Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice! Ride with the moon in the dead of night,” Ernst sang.

“Everybody scream,” Hanschen joined in. “Everybody scream!”

“In our town of Halloween!” the citizens sang in unison.

“I am the clown with the tear-away face!” Ernst said. “Here in a flash and gone without a trace!”

“I am the ‘who’ when you call, ‘Who's there?’” Hanschen replied. “I am the wind blowing through your hair.”

‘I am the shadow on the moon at night!’ Thea signed. ‘Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!’ Melitta quickly translated for her.

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!” everyone sang.

“Tender lumplings everywhere!” Moritz said. “Life's no fun without a good scare.” Ilse nodded, still looking scared. “That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween!”

“In this town,” Wendla sang. “Don't we love it now?”

“Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Skeleton Ritz might catch you in the back. And scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won’t ya please make way for a very special guy?” Ilse sang. Moritz looked at her surprised. Ilse gave him a look saying, ‘I’ll explain later.’

“Our man Ritz is King of the Pumpkin patch!” Melchior said. “Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!” Ilse looked at Moritz. Moritz gave her a look saying, ‘I’ll explain later.’

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween!” the town sang in unison. “Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!”

“In this town we call home! Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!” everyone sang in unison. Half of the citizens repeated a very loud, “La-la-la-la,” while the other half repeated, “Halloween! Halloween!”

Moritz and Ilse soon arrived at Moritz’s house. They stepped inside and got on the couch. Ilse curled up in Moritz’s comforting presence. Moritz asked, “Sorry, dear, but if I may ask, how did you know that part of the song?”

Ilse sighed. “I grew up here. You know Martha’s father?” Moritz nodded. “He’s my biological father.” Moritz tilted his head to the side, confused. Did she really run away from Halloweentown? Why? Ilse noticed his confusion and said, “I ran away. Ran to Christmastown. Not on purpose. I discovered the doors and was trying to decipher what they meant when I heard footsteps. I panicked and ran into one of them. Turned out to be Christmastown.” She paused, letting her words sink in. “Now you explain. Are you king? Is Martha’s father finally dead?”

Moritz smiled. “Yeah. I’m king and yes, Martha’s father is dead.”

Ilse smiled and snuggled up even more to Moritz.


End file.
